


좀비좀비 9

by lazy_lemon



Series: 좀비좀비 au [9]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon





	좀비좀비 9

비는 그칠 생각이 없는 듯 여전히 쏟아지고 있다. 체콥은 차가운 벽에 등을 기댄 채 창 밖을, 천장을, 커크를 바라보았다. 옆에 앉은 술루가 무슨 생각을 하는지 알 수 없다. 조금만 자겠다는 말과 함께 무릎을 감싼 채 동그랗게 몸을 말아 벽에 기대어 앉은 채 고개를 떨구었다. 그리고 십여 분. 긴 한숨과 함께 고개를 든 술루는 잔뜩 잠긴 목소리로 체콥에게 눈을 붙이라고 했지만 잠이 오지 않는다. 긴 밤이 될 것이다.  
사실, 그것은 아무래도 좋았다. 불 꺼진 복도 저편에는 어둠에 구애 받지 않는 죽은 이들이 다리를 끌며 돌아다니고 있을 테고 자신은 한 치 앞도 예상하지 못하고 그저 술루가 하는 대로 끌려 이 방 안에 머물고 있을 뿐이다. 묻고 싶은 것은 산더미처럼 많았지만 여전히 입술은 떨어지지 않는다. 가장 견디기 힘든 것은 침묵이었다. 결국, 체콥은 이를 악물었다. 

“날 탓하지 않네요?”

비명처럼 터진 물음에 천정을 바라보던 술루가 느리게 돌아보았다. 충혈된 눈이 천천히 깜박. 또 한번. 그리고 한번 더. 체콥은 시선을 피하지 않았다. 술루가 낮게 한숨을 쉬었다. 

“안 해.”  
“어째서?”

다시 한 번, 그가 눈을 깜박인다. 난처하거나, 혹은 생각할 때의 버릇이거나. 아마도 그럴 것이라 짐작하며 체콥은 술루의 시선을 마주했다. 술루가 손등으로 눈가를 부비고는 작게 하품을 했다.

“그 상황에서 커크가 아니었다면 내가 잡았을 거야. 그건 당연한 일이니까. 그리고 네가 좀비가 되어 버리면 이 지긋지긋한 연구소에 다시 온 보람이 없어져.”  
“그래도.......”  
“사실, 처음부터 나는 널 데려오는데 반대였어. 그냥 컴퓨터를 통채로 들고 오는 것은 어떻겠냐고 제안했는데 무거워서 안된다잖아.”  
“이 연구소에 뭐가 있는데요?”  
“...그리고 너. 만약에 네가 커크랑 같은 상황이었으면 너는 못 버텼어.”  
“그 처치가 이루어지기 전에 좀비가 되었겠죠.”

체콥은 입을 비죽였다. 가장 궁금한 물음에 대한 답은 이번에도 돌아오지 않았다. 술루가 피곤한 시선으로 커크를 돌아보았다. 다행히 아직 인간인 채로. 하지만 스스로의 의견과 술루의 동의에 의해 아직 의자에 묶인 채로 커크는 의식을 잃은 상태다. 술루가 거의 반 강제로 들이부은 항생제와 진통제는 체콥이 보기에 남용이라고 해도 그 선을 넘어설 법한 양이었는데다 이미 그가 마신 술도 상당량. 쇼크와 술기운에 정신을 못 차리는 커크의 입에 참을성있게 약을 밀어 넣는 술루에는 그래도 되냐는 물음은 차마 입 밖으로 나올 수 없었다.

“밖에 있던 팀들은......”  
“돌아갔겠지. 낙오자는 두고 가는 게 룰이거든. 내일 같은 시간에 살아있는지 확인하러 수색팀이 올거야. 사실 수색팀이라고 해봐야 헬기가 이 위를 몇 바퀴 돌아보는 것이겠지만.”  
“그럼 델타는요?”  
“진입이 너무 늦어져서 철수한거라고, 그렇게 믿어야지.”

술루가 나른한 듯 손바닥으로 얼굴을 부볐다. 그는, 정말로 지쳐보였다.

“배 안고파?”

까칠하게 갈라진 목소리로 술루가 에너지 바 하나를 내밀었다. 매끌거리는 비닐 위에서 손 끝이 스쳤다. 기계적으로 입에 넣고 씹으며 체콥은 여전히 그치지 않는 비를 바라보았다. 술루 역시 다른 것을 부스럭거리며 입에 밀어 넣는다. 커크가 낮게 신음했다. 빗소리에 가려 거의 들리지도 않는 낮은 신음. 하지만 술루는 반사적으로 커크를 돌아보았다.

“술루.”

체콥이 낮게 속삭였다. 마침 천둥이 울려 그 소리는 그대로 잡아 먹혀 버렸다. 여전히 깜박이는 모니터 불빛 아래에서 먼지와 피와 알 수 없는 것들로 더러워진 술루의 옷을 보았다. 술루는 앉아있던 자리에서 허리만 내밀어 커크의 이마에 맺힌 땀을 닦았고 체온을 확인했다. 곤란한데, 라고. 중얼거림 끝에 한 조각 절망이 묻어 나는 것 같아 체콥은 몸서리쳤다. 

“야간 투시경, 쓸 수 있댔죠?”

저도 모르게 술루의 팔을 잡았다. 멍하니 커크를, 아니 커크와 자신 사이의 공간을 바라보던 술루가 당황한 듯 눈을 동그랗게 떴다.

“여긴 연구소에요, 술루. 그것도 백신 센터라구요. 항생제 정도라면 얼마든지 있을거니까...”

어두운 눈동자가 또다시 느리게 깜박인다. 술루는 정말로 지친 것 같았고 체콥은 그를 쉬게 할 수 있다면 무엇이든 할 수 있을 것 같았다. 자신의 팔에 고정된 술루의 보호대를 쓸어보고는 다시 한 번 술루의 팔을 힘주어 잡았다.

“보안 해제, 내가 할 수 있다고 그랬잖아요.”

다른 사람이 아니라 당신이. 뒷 말은 빗소리에 눌려 입술을 열지도 못하고 사라졌다. 그에게 뜨거운 커피와 침대를 가져다 줄 수는 없지만 적어도 이것은 할 수 있을 터다. 체콥과 커크를 번갈아 바라보던 술루가 가까스로 고개를 끄덕였다. 술루는 다시 한 번 손바닥으로 얼굴을 문질렀고 아직 남아있던 커크의 피가 가루가 되어 그 뺨 위로 흩어졌다. 그것을 지워내고 싶어서. 저도 모르게, 손 끝이 움찔거렸다.


End file.
